freddyxgriffinxjake
by nuran
Summary: this story is about freddy that made two promisses to two guys that like him what will hapen to him read findout an R.R


Name: Freddy x griffin x Jake

Note: I don't own I Carly it is from den Schneider's. In this story they are all teens of fifteen ore sixteen year old. Enjoy XD

Nobody's POV

Carly, Sam and Freddy where in the shay apartment as usually and watching television. Sam and Freddy where fighting over popcorn while Carly was trying to get in between and stop them (but of course it didn't work). "Sam get off Freddy or you will get no ham for a week and also no bacon', Carly said in an annoyed voice as she tried to get Sam off Freddy. 'Yea Sam listen to Carly and get off me, I had the popcorn bowl first so I am the first to eat from it ', Freddy said with a smirk on his face. Sam looked at Carly and she stared back, Sam lets go of the bowl and starts going to the kitchen whit stomping feet's. 'All right you win this fight but next time you won't get away with it Fred ward', she said while getting a piece of ham out of the fridge. Freddy stood up from the couch and tried to straighten his shirt. He sighed and begins to walk with the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. While he was walking Carly heard some knocks on the door and runs towards it and opens the door. 'what … why… why are you here', Carly begins to stouter while she was looking at griffin that slightly leaned over her to see if someone he knew was in the room. Griffin why are you here', Carly begins whit a little smile on her face hoping he came for here so he would take her back after the accident whit the pee-wee baby's, but he wasn't here for her he was for someone unexpected. 'Carly have you seen benison I am looking for him I must give him something', griffin said while he walked by Carly while she was looking a bit down when she thought that he was here for her. He walked the living room in and saw Freddy stand there arguing with Sam over the popcorn bowl again. Griffin begins to snicker and licks his lips. He jumped over the couch and pinned Freddy to the wall and he started whispering things in his ear, after a few seconds he had turn as red as an apple. Griffin started to nibble at his ear Freddy turned his face away and closed his eyes. 'S …stop griffin Carly and Sam are here and I told you I didn't want it…' Freddy could not finish his sentence as griffin sealed his mouth with his. Sam and Carly stared at them while there jaws touched the floor (just saying) of shock but also turned red of ecstasy of what the two boys where doing. Freddy began to moan and groan between the kisses in. griffin stopped kissing Freddy, as Freddy looked at him with eyes of embarrassment but he somehow wanted him to go on with whatever he was doing. Griffin laid his arm around his middle and tried to go on with kissing but before he could do anything he was stopped by Jake who pulled Freddy away by holding him between his arms. 'Why are you here Jake I thought I told you he was mine, get lost.' 'No you said we would share him.' He tightened his grip so he was Shure that he would not lose him. Sam and Carly just lost their jaws now and where almost about to faint. Carly's thoughts: 'this can't be true the two boys that were almost mine have taken a liking to Freddy.' Sam's thoughts' I am going to kill you after they leave, first you take my popcorn and now my candy o you are going to pay for this.' Freddy's thoughts: "what am I going to do this will not end well for me and I know that these guys are really possessive types' While the two boys where fighting over Freddy they didn't notice that Freddy had already left the room to his own apartment. Carly and Sam also didn't notice that Freddy was gone. After they've restored al of their energy to confront the guys, they walked up to them. Sam took the two boys by their wrists and threw them on the couch. The two boys where as confused as:' I don't know'. When they finally regain their thought they finally notice Freddy was gone. 'Hey where is Fred', they both said in coir. Sam and Carly looked at each other and somehow they knew what they were going to say. Carly began to snicker as Sam locked the door and took a roll of duct tape out of one of the drawers next to the door

2 hours later xxx

Sam had bound the two back to back together on the couch. 'So', Sam began, 'why are you after our dork, tell us the whole story', said Carly ending her sentence. The two boys turned their heads away and began to look annoyed out of their eyes.' If you're not going to speak', Sam said, 'then I don't know what will happen to the two of you.' the boys did not even flinch of the words Sam said. 'Alright if you want to play it like that, if don't you start speaking now Sam will throw Freddy of a bridge.' Both the guys turned their heads and looked at them with a 'don't you dare' glare. 'Fine I will tell but don't even dare to touch a hare on that kids head.' griffin said in a low voice. 'It all began when I started dating you Carly.'

_Flashbackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkXD (when they were dating) griffin's POV_

_I sat on a chair in Carly's living room waiting for Carly to come home. Spencer let me in but had gone out on one of his many weird dates that always end weird. I heard knocking on the door and opened the door I saw Freddy there with a pear pad in his hand. He walked past me and gone directly to the computer on the kitchen table to check the I Carly website. 'hey do you know when Carly comes home', Freddy said to me without even looking at me but I knew that he looked annoyed even though I didn't see his face. 'I don't know', I began, 'she might just not be coming home she might stay and sleep at Sam's.' He sighed and closed the computer. I sat in front of the television watching a lame movie when Freddy walked to the couch and then sat next to me. After a while of an awkward silence he began to speak. 'Did you know that a Nano bite codes is limited till September in the pad stores only' I didn't get a thing he said but that didn't matter to him after a while the movie finishes. I tried to stand up but noticed that Freddy was holding tightly at my arm, he was asleep really deep. That's when I noticed how cute he looked when he was asleep. ' I…I like you 'Freddy said when he was asleep. He then began to babble in his sleep about something. I just began to think how cute he looked and how much I had the urge to just touch him. I couldn't take it any longer and began to nibble at his ear. He didn't wake up so I began to suck and lick his collarbone. Every once in a while I would go higher up his neck till I reached his soft light pink lips. First I began to lick then suck bite and finally began to kiss him. I was amazed of how deep of a sleeper he was. Then I tried to kiss more I explored every corner of his mouth. But as I expected he woke up. His eyes wide open and looked at me while I still hold him around his middle with one arm and the other was holding his head. 'What are you doing, you are Carly's boyfriend,' Freddy just jumped right out of my hands but I pulled him closer to me and started to kiss him more till we we're out of oxygen. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes 'don't worry Freddy she will never find out I promise.' I began to move my hand up his shirt and began to touch him. He moaned soft between the kisses in. 'what must I do I can't stop this is just too good', Freddy thought threw all of this. I stopped to get some air Freddy than stood up and tried to leave. He opened the door end tried to run out of it as fast as he could. But I slammed the door shut and pinned him to the door and began to kiss him more passionate on his soft thin lips. I stopped jet again and looked how Freddy turned his head away. 'Please stop I don't want this you have Carly she is much better than me.' 'I don't want her you are way cuter than her and by the way I never really liked her.' I said. Freddy looked at me and began to kiss me much rougher than before. I was stunned and a bit in shock. Without me noticing he got himself loos of my grip and pushed me to the ground. He kissed me while he pinned me to the floor he stood up and opened the door. 'griffin if you and Carly have broken up you can have me till then you may not touch me ore break up with her she may only break up with you get it then you can have me', Freddy said while blushing in five types of red you could imagine._

_End flashbackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkXD_

Nobody's POV

Sam and Carly where standing there halve traumatized and with bleeding noses of course from the excitement. (If bleeding noses from ecstasy really existed I would laugh my brains out). 'So I am sorry that I have used you Carly', griffin said to Carly who was still dosed of in her thoughts. 'I took those pee-wee baby's on purpose actually I disgust them" griffin said. Carly looked at him as if he gave her a kick in the stomach but with a little smile of relief. 'Oh god I am so happy he is not a creep that collects pee-wee babies but this is getting so weird right now", Carly thought while she was still in her own fantasy. 'Now you pretty face', griffin said with a proud grin on his face as if he had just won the lottery. "Al right, but promise that when I have told my story that I may go see Freddy.' He said with a slight blush on his face

_Flashbackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkXD (when they had left him with Freddy in the studio) Jake's POV_

_I was making sure the sound of my guitar was all right before the show was about to start. Freddy was behind his laptop while the two of you were giggling about something while looking at me. Freddy than picked up his camera and started the count down. You two stood at your places. 'Three .two and', he gave the signal they were on line and they started whit presenting they're self's and me. (After the show, otherwise it will be just boring)Freddy gave the 'of line' signal and said good job to everyone. The two girls at it again and giggling started to walk towards the elevator. Carly and Sam stepped in the elevator and waved us good bye. I looked up and saw Freddy looking down at me I pulled him down at his sleeves. What was that for', Freddy said angry rubbing his butt trying to rub the pain away. I started to talk 'I felt small when you were standing there I don't like it when people look down on Me.', I said to him trying to start a conversation. Hey Jake would you like to only play a song on your guitar for me without the singing please I would really like to listen. 'Freddy said while turning his face away. If you really look good you could have seen a blush. 'All right', I said I walked over to my guitar and began to play. Freddy lay on the couch (you know the car that has a couch inside the studio.)When I had stopped playing I saw him lost in thoughts lying there. I saw him sigh to himself he had his mouth open, just a little to breathe thru. I could not stop thinking of what he would taste like so I just walked right up to him and started to kiss him while I held his hands down besides his head. _

_Break in POV _nobody's POV

"What so because you wanted to taste him you just started to kiss him, are you really that simple?" Everybody said in coir. 'Yea if I want something I get it', he said with a grin on his pretty face. 'So, go on with your story', Sam said licking her lips waiting for hearing more.

_Back to flashbackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkXD Jake's POV _

_I pinned him down and started to kiss his gentle cute pair of lips. I didn't knew he would taste that good so started to push my knee between his legs. Slightly after he started groaning and tried to push me away but I didn't let I wanted more. After a short while I paused to let him bread. 'Why did you do that', 'because I want you, you taste delicious.' I wanted to molest him more but I heard footsteps outside in the hallway. So I pushed him down so that they would not see me on top of Freddy, just underneath the dashboard. I began to move my knee. He started to make sounds while Carly and Sam where in the room talking about where I and Freddy had gone but I did not care the slightest .but I shushed him with my lips he started to kiss me back and I then made a hickie on his collarbone After the two girls left he escaped me and sat down on the couch I tried to kiss him again but he turned his head away. 'Please stop, I promise you that if Carly doesn't want you anymore I will be yours but have patience alright.' Freddy kissed me on my lips and then run out of the door _

_End flashbackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkXD _

Nobody's POV

Sam just climaxed and Carly passed out. The two boys were still sitting there waiting for the two girls to get back to planet earth. The girls just started to get out of their own weirdo world of imagination. 'So that is the story then but for who did he choose', Sam asks the two boys. The guys just began to stare at each other with a look in their eyes of 'yea who will he choose.' Sam stood up and just runs out of the door followed by a hard bang and a male scream. 'AAAHHHH… let go of me Sam ore else.' 'Ore else what dork you are going to talk with them and figure out what you are going to do while I and Carly go to a movie.' 'What…why does this always happen to me. Sam threw him on the couch while he was still in his underwear he was just about to take a shower but Sam just slammed his door open and then his door of his room and pulled him out by his feet. Freddy sat on the couch as Carly was still a bit not here on earth she was pulled away by Sam thru the front door. While Sam had thrown him on the couch she had already unleashed the too boy's with a hunger for Freddy. The two boys already knew Freddy could not choose so they made a compromise that they would share. They started smiling at each other with an evil grin. "shit I know that look this is no good after this all I am going to punch Sam', Freddy thought. The bad boy who was overly possessive and the popular pretty face that is quit the pervert. They cached Freddy and the pretty face started to strip while the bad boy held him down. After Jake had stripped they turned shifts. And the bad boy was stripping while the pretty face held him down. The pretty face began to kiss him and slowly started to let go of his hands while the smaller boy wrapped his arms around him the taller male started to touch him while the smaller started to groan.( it is not like Freddy is younger but just a little smaller he is 15 years I think right) the bad boy walked towards them and helps the pretty face whit what he was doing. Jake kisses the smaller boy as the bad boy starts to caresses Freddy from the back, touching his chest and leaving trails of kisses all over his neck. Griffin puts his fingers in Freddy's mouth to get some salvia of him. After a while when he had enough salvia he put his fingers at his entrance and then pushes his fingers in and starts trusting a bit. After a while he puts another finger and then another till he thinks he is fully stretched. He puts his own in he starts to moan and groan after a few minutes he finds his sweet spot and starts pounding at it Jake glares at griffin and he gives a slight nod back Jake comes closer and starts to put his length at Freddy's entrance. He starts to push it in as Freddy hissed at the pain it soon enough changed to pleasure the two males started moving in Freddy. Jake started to pound Freddy's length and he starts to moan louder than before. After a while Freddy had come over his and Jake's torso. Shortly after Jake and griffin come inside him. As the two taller male slip their length out of Freddy they all lie on the couch leaning on Freddy's chest. They are all exhausted of the whole happening that just happened. They fell asleep fast as Carly and Sam came home they were completely KO at the sight they were seeing

I hoped you liked it this is my first story (yaoi) I have ever made and also the most exhausting I am 13 give me a break but seriously I really liked writing it if somebody have requests I want to take up the challenge XD


End file.
